


Shake It Off

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Little pat, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is asked a sensitive question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's Shake It Off. I don't actually listen to her, sadly.
> 
> Also inspired by paper tigers (summer hurleys) caregiver series. It rocks!

It happens so suddenly Pete is surprised. Patrick's sitting next to him, stiffening, and his hand is moving to his mouth. Pete notices and quickly grabs the hand, lowering it. He plays it off as a broshake, and Patrick goes along with it, hand moving slower than normal.

Pete knows the interviewer set him off. He was asked a sensitive topic. It was about his weight. Pete knew Patrick wasn't on the slim side, rather the opposite. Pete didn't care. Weight didn't matter to him. He loved his baby all the same. The interview ended soon after, and after they said their goodbyes and such they walked back to the tour bus. 

It was hard for Patrick to slip into his little headspace whilst they were on tour. But he sometimes managed it. Pete found him in his bunk, blankets pulled up to his shoulder and curled in a ball. There was a soft sniffling noise coming from the lump under the blanket. Pete sighed softly and placed a hand on the lump.

"Baby, are you okay?" Pete cooed, rubbing soft circles into Patrick's side.

"M'sad, daddy." Patrick sniffed, turning to face him. Pete's heart constricted as he spotted Patrick's red eyes and nose, hazel eyes watery. 

"Don't listen to those interviewers, okay? You're perfect just the way you are." Pete told him gently and leaned forward to kiss his hair. Patrick nodded.

He must have slipped more into his headspace because he was starting to adopt the childlike voice and mispronounce some words. "Will you sleep with me, Daddy?" His eyes were half lidded with sleepiness and exhaustion from crying. 

"Of course, baby." Pete answered, and began to climb into the bunk. They were both still in their jeans and shirts, but neither minded. Patrick turned, and Pete wrapped an arm around him, snuggling him close. "You're nice and warm!" Pete exclaimed, kissing Patrick's head. He giggled softly, pressing himself closer to Pete.

"I love you, Daddy." 

"I love you too, Pattycakes." Pete answered. This is what he was made for. For taking care of his baby.


End file.
